1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of toys and games and more particularly concerns a multi-purpose toy including a substantially planar aerodynamic plate which may be used either as a catching implement or a throwing implement in the game of catch.
2. Description of the Relevant Prior Art
The prior art discloses catching implements which improve a player's ability to catch a ball by applying a fastening material to the ball which readily attaches to a corresponding fastening material on the catching implement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,076 of Bai discloses a hemispherical catching glove having a sheet of fabric fastening material adhesively attached to the catching face of the glove. Strips of complementary fastening material are attached to a ball and the strips interact upon contact with the fastening material on the glove to enable the player to catch the ball easily. U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,617 of Lee discloses a similar ball and catching implement which use fastening materials designed to interact with one another to facilitate the catching of the ball. In Lee, a retaining ring is used to hold the fastening material in place on the catching implement so that when the ball is removed after being caught, the fabric on the catching implement is not also removed. Both the Bai and Lee patents disclose embodiments having adjustable handles attached to the catching implement to securely hold the player's hand in place. Both prior art patents also disclose the use of a hook and loop fastening material such as Velcro.RTM. to attach the ball to the catching implement.
One drawback of the prior art devices is the difficulty and/or inconvenience in removing the Velcro.RTM. material from the catching implement in the event that it becomes dirty, for example, by a muddy ball. Another drawback of the prior art devices is their lack of versatility; they offer no game alternatives if the players want variety. Specifically, neither the Bai patent nor the Lee patent discloses a catching implement which would itself be aerodynamically suitable for throwing to provide a variety of game alternatives from a single toy.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide implements for use in the game of catch that provide a greater variety of game options and are easier to clean than the prior art devices.